Century adventures:A rising elite
by REDMOON DJA
Summary: WARNING: I DO NOT OWN THE POPULAR SHOW DORAEMON AND IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY OWNED BY FAMOUS STUDIOS.
1. Prologue or the beginning

AN/: HELLO EVERYONE, IT'S MY FIRST DORAEMON FIC AND DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW IT ENDS. THE MAIN THING IS OUR HEROES NOW TWENTY FOUR YEARS OLD.

(I CREATED FEW CHARECTERS AND ITS GONNA START WITH NORMAL DAY OF SOME COUPLES.

* * *

Its a beautiful and also peaceful day in tokyo as everyone doing there own jobs. Birds chirping around even butterflies happily fleeing and enjoying it's short life. All of the tokyo improved and everywhere you look only buildings come to sight. Shizuka woke early as she saw her little son who only one year old as she patted him gently kissing his forehead slowly not disturb his peaceful dreams. "Oh.. My Habio." That's her son's name. She figured out her husband still in his lab working on a new project and he annoyed as he figured out somany errors on it. Then shizuka entered. "It's not working isn't it.." she questioned "dekisuki."  
"You guessed it, the way of programming still showing error. What would i do?" He placed his both arms on his working desk disappointed of his ruined work. "Don't forget about the party don't you?" She giggled.  
"Suneo really celebrating his daughters first birthday party. Eight O clock isn't it?" He look back over his shoulder. "He said party starts in ten in the morning. He's planning for a long reigning party ten to twelve O clock in the night." She informed. "What's time is now?" "Six forty-five. Come on dear husband." She teased him.  
"On my way ma'am." He teased her back.  
They married two years ago well arranged and they got a beautiful kid named Habio. Suneo married a foreign girl named teena during his day's in america. Suneo is a professional model and a well known fashion/dress designer. They married two years ago. They named their daughter lilly because her mother was an american.  
And last but not least, giant. He's not a fat boy like he used to be now he's a bodybuilder and married a girl named shino. Like others, they married two years ago and they don't have kids.  
Shino is beautiful and kindhearted like shizuka and teena. The trio became best friends since they first met and their husbands were good buddies since they are little.  
About nine fifteen, shizuka and dekisuki arrived at suneo's house and so many guests were there and guests still coming. Shizuka saw shino and gian chatting with suneo.  
They got closer.  
"Looks like friends meet again." Dekisuki said enough to hear to the talking trio. Gian saw as he dashed towards them as he hugged them.  
"Welcome my dear friends." Gian happily said letting them go and leaped like a child.  
"You stole my line there,gian" Suneo said.  
"Sorry man." Gian said.  
"Come on guys teena would be so happy to see you." Suneo gestured to come in.  
"Shizuka now it's my turn to take care of habio." Shino said.  
"Sure." Shizuka handed habio to shino and shizuka knows why shino likes habio too much.  
The party was amazing and all of the guests left as the party is over.  
Only remaining people is shizuka,dekisuki,habio,teena,lilly, suneo,shino and gian.  
"Wow the party was rocks." Gian said.  
"Without your songs,indeed." Suneo teased and gian blushed now the moment turned to laughter.  
"Guy are you ready to call him?" Suneo asked.  
"Who?" Shino asked.  
"Our childhood friend." Suneo tells as he turned on the screen in front of them covered by white cloth.  
As he pressed the call button as a moment later the call connected. They saw the familiar figure and shino and teena didn't recognized the figure.  
"HAI DORAEMON." Shizuka dekisuki gian suneo called in same time and the cat robot smiled back.  
"Long time no see right?" Doraemon happily said.  
"Yeah fourteen years." Shizuka corrected. They introduced shino and teena to the blue robot. They never saw a futuristic cat robot before. Doraemon tear dropped when he saw two kids on their hands.  
"I gave you the communicator fourteen years ago don't I?" They got the hint.  
"Sorry, we just waited for the right time to call you." Dekisuki said.  
They knew doraemon is so happy now, happy to see his friends again.  
"So how's going?" Gian happily asked.  
"Like before. You know sewashi married one week ago." Doraemon said.  
"So where are they?" Shizuka curiously asked.  
"On a trip." He said and dorami came to view.  
"Hello dorami." They again called in same time.  
She pushed doraemon away to get a better view of them.  
"Friends? Oh..We missed you guys so much." She tear dropped.  
"We missed you too." Suneo said.  
This moment is so emotional for them. Suneo introduced shino teena and the babies to the yellow cat robot. "Congratulations guys." She bowed.  
"Thank you dorami." They said as they saw two familiar old couples and dorami stared where they looking.  
"Wanna say hai to them." She asked and suneo and others nodded.  
"Mr and Mrs nobi, you have guests." Dorami called them.  
The old couples widened their eyes as they saw the familiar kids on the screen and dorami gave them both seats.  
They look so different now.  
"Hello Mr and Mrs nobi." They greeted.  
"Gian suneo shizuka dekisuki is that you kid?" Tamako asked surprised to see them again.  
"You got us." Gian teased.  
"Oh god, we're happy to see you kids doing fine." Tamako said.  
The old couples felt more happy when shizuka introduced their kids and gian and suneo's life partners.  
"We'll pray for you kids for an happy life." Mr. Nobi said.  
"There is so much changed kids since we got here." Tamako started as she got everyone's attention as she continued.  
"When doraemon take us here we were not ready for this future world. High-tech buildings, apartments airborne cars and we felt this is just a dream and after all that we lost our bonds with our..." she stopped and whimpered. Dorami and doraemon just stared at his friends and tried to keep her calm.  
"Tamako, he will come back." Mr. Nobi said sorrow in his voice.  
"Doraemon is he alright?" Shizuka asked.  
"Physically alright but mentally a different persona." He replied.  
"And guys me and doraemon will be there in few days. So don't worry okay." Dorami said.  
Next day shizuka and gang planned a meeting on discussing about a good welcome party.  
The conversation was a emotional moment for them.  
They happy to see the cat robots again. But if that main person comes with them so our heroes would be more happier.  
"Hey what you think about doraemon has said about him?" Shizuka was the first to break the silence.  
"No clue about it so just wait for them to arrive and the answer they can give." Dekisuki said.  
Teena and shino had no idea what they talking about as teena decided to ask something important.  
"So,who are you talking about?" They got her attention. they stared each other as suneo replied.  
"You'll know soon as doraemon comes. But I can say that we talking about a very important person." She nodded.

* * *

(FEW DAYS LATER AT SUNEO'S HOUSE)  
Everyone ready for a welcome party, dorami called last night about inform their presence in eight in the morning. She said if their time is good maybe they can see him.  
Now everyone waiting in the main room for their childhood friends.  
"Hey, I would be so happy if he's with them, I really do." Shizuka said sadly.  
With that shino and teena figured out that the person they talking about is so important for them. They didn't ask anything and if they do maybe they would be more sad.  
"We never saw his true love for us, right?" Dekisuki spoke. Others nodded as well.  
They got more heart pounded as only six minutes remaining for eight O clock.  
"By the way we should be now outside don't we?" Shino asked others confused.  
"For?" Gian asked scratching his head.  
"Welcome your friends." She said.  
Shizuka got the hint, shino thinks that the cat robots coming in car or something as she chuckled.  
"Don't worry, you saw that drawer over there?" Shizuka asked and shino nodded. "That's their ride." They both raised an eyebrow.  
"Are you kidding me, are you?" She asked.  
"You'll see." Shizuka said.  
"You don't know what's future tech capable of." Dekisuki said as well. Shino and teena shocked about the truth of the future and two robots.  
They didn't really expected this that their friends in future.  
They heard the drawer shaking and they give their attention on it.  
"Guys are you ready?" Suneo asked replied others in a simple nod and shino and teena not sure about the surroundings but nodded.  
Few seconds later the drawer opened revealing white light block their vision as it slowly faded away. They smiled happily as the yellow robot came out first and followed by the blue one. They stared for a moment without a second thought they ran and hugged each other group tightly as they all started to cry.  
Shino and teena saw they hugging each other. Shino and teena looked each other and smiled. The best friends reunited again fourteen years later and the two girls knows how it feels like and didn't bothered their good moment as the drawer shaked again. Dekisuki Shisuka Suneo and gian stared at it pleading for that's him but it revealed a small robot.  
"Mini dora?" They happy to see the little fella too.  
They waited for him in thought that he come out saying 'surprise' but they're not that lucky today.  
Few minutes later they started welcome party and dorami already made the other two girls her friend and doraemon playing with habio and lilly. Both kids happy to play with him. Dorami and doraemon noticed the sadness in their four friends eyes knew what it caused.  
"Don't worry guys, he's fine." Dorami said concerned.  
"We expected him too come here with us but.." doraemon cut off and stared at dorami who nodded..  
"But what?" Shizuka asked worried.  
"First take a seat." Dorami said as they all did even shino and teena both kids on each others lap curious to know about the important person of their life.  
"First of all we got a good news and not that bad news." Dorami started. "What would you want hear first?" "Start in bad one." Shizuka said.  
"Fine." Both robots got their full attention. "It's not that bad one. The thing is he's on a rescue mission for one week now, that's why he's not here." Dorami said and continued after a quick thought. "If he was free I don't think he ever would come here." She stopped.  
"Why?" Shizuka asked about to cry.  
"And what you mean by rescue mission?" Suneo asked.  
"We don't know anything about the question you asked shizuka." Dorami stopped instead doraemon started. "We didn't say one thing about him." Doraemon said.  
"Please then tell us." "He is a elite of time patrol." Doraemon saw their stunned face and continued. "He started his time patrol career ten years ago and slowly he stopped to come back home. He really changed during all these years. Me and dorami sometimes visited his office and he just do some trash talk. It's like he forgot to smile and we saw his attitude change.." doraemon cut off as gian spoke up.  
"If I was there indeed I rip his ears off. Who think that idiot is?" He almost cracked his voice but he stopped talking as his emotion felt uncontrollable." The others smiled at him knowing he cared about him.  
"He's not that stupid lazy little boy now gian. He's a smart stronger tough guy now. A perfect soldier of the TP." Doraemon said.  
"Really?" Gian said.  
"And the good news." Shizuka asked.  
Both robots grinned in happiness to show others that they got surprise.  
"Ready?" Dorami asked. They nodded usure about what up.  
Dorami gustured doraemon to say.  
"We got the permission to keep the time portal entrance on that drawer permanently. Guess what that means." Doraemon and dorami stared each other and smiled.  
"Is that means we can use it whenever we want?" Dekisuki asked.  
"Bingo." Doraemon leaped up.  
The sadness washed away and they pinched themselves to prove it's not a dream. It's real.  
"So we can visit whenever we want?" Shizuka asked.  
"Yes." Dorami said.  
"The government said yes for that?" Suneo asked happily.  
"It's like a reward suneo." Dorami replied.  
"A reward?" "Yeah you guys helped time patrol many times right?" Dorami asked.  
"Yes." "So that proves the government that you all worthy of the time traveling." She said.  
"But why didn't you done it before?" Shizuka asked.  
"You all are big now that's why." Doraemon said. Shino interrupted them again.  
"So atleast say who is you talking about?" She asked to know who's the person they talking about.  
"Nobi Nobita. Our best pal." Gian said.

* * *

AN/: SORRY FOR MY PRONOUNCING SKILLS. THIS CHARACTER IS JUST A INTRO SO PLEASE LET A REVIEW. NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE MORE INTERESTING. BYE.


	2. Chapter 2: Depressed

AN/: ALL MY PLAN IS TO WRITE IT DEEP AND LONG AS I COULD. NOBITA WOULD BE A CHARACTER WHO ONLY APPEARS IN SOME FLASHBACK. BUT PLANNING TO REVEAL HIS PRESENCE ON LAST FEW CHAPTERS. IS MY PRONOUNCING DISCOMFORTING YOU ALL JUST LET ME KNOW.

* * *

"Hey, how it looks?"Shizuka asked her husband. "Fits." He replied.  
It's been a week since they reunited with old friends. About time travelling shino and teena really excited as like them. They going to the future planning of see everyone in future. But the problem comes when using the time machine because they didn't traveled in it alone so Dekisuki is the one is going to host to the future. At least he's a scientist a better scientist of Tokyo.  
No worries when you have a time communicator. Doraemon did warned about to not use time machine all day so once in a while would help.  
The day has come to go for the better future and meet what's dear for them. Now Shizuka and Dekisuki packing the supplies for the journey. It's probably gonna hard for them both time travelling and facing Nobita. That name causing a big amount from them and either don't know why. Is Doraemon telling the reality or just make them surprised by showing him as they got there. Who knows, fourteen years is not that small time. There would changes that they ready to face especially Gian who said he gonna rip that good ear of his if he ever show his back on them. They not gonna believe until see it That for sure.  
"Ready?" Dekisuki made sure everything is good.  
"For future,yeah." She said desperately. He knew what the source of the state she putting up.  
"Relax, he'd be happy with our visit. Sure he changed but I don't think he would ever ignore us. Like Doraemon said at least he say some trash talk but we, all of us make him what he was. I mean by his attitude not by his laziness." His placed his hands on her shoulder making her feel better.  
"Yes, I appreciate you understand my situation, I really do Dekisuki." He smiled back.  
"Tomorrow is gonna be a big day." Dekisuki and Shizuka layed back on bed for a good sleep habio peacefully sleeping in middle of his parents.  
Tomorrow has come, nine forty in morning as they gathered in soneo's house for the biggest journey of their life. Especially for them who never saw a time machine before.  
"So, ready guys?" Suneo asked as he opened his drawer.  
They nodded happily.  
"So captain first." Suneo gestured Dekisuki to get in first. All of them now inside of the flying fortress , i mean time machine as Dekisuki luckily started it.  
"So first of all enter the time and year." Dekisuki said doing it instead.  
He pulled a liver back and the machine slowly moved forward.  
Instant they opened their eyes Infront of the group was the century of future, the world of tomorrow.  
" What happened?" Gian rubbed his head unsure that they got the right place or its just a random world that unknown for their brain.  
"Welcome to the future, people." Suneo said.  
"So this is real indeed. Wow." Teena amazed.  
"But where are we? Where should be sewashi's residence?" Shizuka asked a good point. "That makes sense. We wondering the same." Suneo sighed disappointed.  
"Looks like someone needs an anywhere door." They cought the owner of the sound.  
(SEWASHI'S RESIDENCE AT 3:56AM)  
"Hey dorami?" Shizuka called.  
"Yes, Shizuka." Dorami replied and clearly know what would be the conversation based on but not showed it out.  
"You know how much we happy to get here safe the reward goes to Doraemon who showed up when we needed his help. So..." Shizuka stopped by the stop taunt Dorami give.  
"That's not what your gonna say. I know Shizuka what you want, but give yourself patience. We have time for that you know." Dorami convinced Shizuka for relax by It only long give seconds after she asked another question.  
"Tell me. Tell me you said about him all a joke." Shizuka is strange who can't endure someone's wise attitude.  
Dorami shook her head as a no.  
"Shizuka listed to me. I said he changed his attitude not his heart. I sure that he would happy as you are when he sees you. No matter what happened, your friendship Never gonna melt down and not after all these years you remembered him then certainly not." Dorami patted Shizuka lightly on her cheek.  
"But...we are... we.. Confused." Shizuka broke her voice. "You know that old him don't ya? You think if he was that kid he would ignore you?"  
"No." Shizuka said.  
"Maybe he have any stern reason for his attitude but sometimes we feel that he was that old little boy. And for you guys we sure gonna go to the TP headquarters for our friend." Dorami said making the girl happy.  
"Thank you Dorami." Shizuka bowed and headed back to her new room.  
"Make sure you all ready for meet an alternate him. Nobita is not gonna be like you remembered him." Dorami sadly murmured.  
Mr and Mrs Nobi happy with Lilly and Habio. "Bring back memories,right?" Tamako asked reminds when Nobita was a baby like them.  
"We gave him a good name. What a beautiful day those were quiet heart-warming and peaceful. All day all night the only wish I asking to God to for one day give us that beautiful day. Our son no longer relay on anything I guess." Nobi said.  
"The same here. He's better when he's that lazy little kid. Should I have say better than this. I believe one day he would realize his parents important than a career." Tamako kissed both babies.  
"You are right. But his reputation would help him during his long life and believe our son would return. I know him well. We both knows him." Mr. Nobi said.  
On other side of the hall Shizuka stood heart broken.  
"Nobita, what kind of life you living." She murmured eyes closed.  
She can see all boys and the other two girls chatting with Doraemon.  
"You know what we feeling don't you, Doraemon?" She asked only she could hear what she said.  
She got closer to the gang.  
"Where were you Shizuka? I looked everywhere."Dekisuki asked.  
"Dorami's room." She then took a seat near teena who listening the gangs story carefully.  
She raised her hands to get everyone's attention.  
"Somethings wrong Shizuka?" Gian questioned.  
"We all going to see him tomorrow." She said lower voice. Doraemon few seconds later spoke.  
"Unfortunately, he's still on mission. Shizuka I know how you guys feeling but waiting is an only option we got. Please understand my words." He said.  
She nodded, this time she only can nod.  
"What kind of life he's living, Doraemon?" She sadly repeated the question she asked herself before.  
Others just stared at her worried. They never saw her this sad before.  
"He living a bad life now Shizuka. That's only i know." Doraemon said.  
"Wait, we can do something fun until his presence." Doraemon said trying to make them feel like better.  
"Like what?" Dekisuki curiously asked.  
"Go to the future moon park. Your gonna love it. Trust me." Doraemon said.  
"Seems like fun." Suneo said.  
"Me too."Gian raised his hand.  
"I'm in." Dekisuki said.  
"Yes of course."shino said as hi-fis Gian.  
"Me too."teena said.  
Only Shizuka left and she knows resisting won't help or otherwise you think for a cool off something awesome work.  
"Count me in." She again desperately said. No matter whatever she did,don't think her mind would not allow her to concentrate.  
(FEW DAYS LATER ON A RAINY DAY AT 8:48AM)  
Shizuka sat on a couch next to the big window of her room enjoying the view. But all of a sudden thought of Nobita, she forgot the surroundings and drowned to the endless thoughts of moments with Nobita.

(FLASHBACK)

Shizuka got school early as she always does and saw Nobita through the windows of their class. He looking for something,she guess and decided to go to his place.  
All way through the corridors and steps she finally made it to Nobita.  
She saw he's aiding a little puppy who got an injured leg. Nobita, a kind person who wants justice but not enough willing to stand against misdeeds. He's not an independent but a kind hearted little boy.  
She saw he's wrapping the puppies wound with his dear handkerchief.  
"Hmm.. Nobita?" She called making the boy scared as he jumped two feet high.  
She giggled as he got her sight and Shizuka can clearly saw his blush.  
"Y..yes." he answered as looking for the puppy.  
"That's your favorite handkerchief isn't it?" "Yes, but this is better this way. You know something? We don't own anything in this world only our soul. You asked why I used my handkerchief, answer is simple. It reminds me myself." He said. Shizuka patted the puppy to cause it to lay on her hands.  
"What do you mean,yourself?" She asked. "That puppy ...  
(END OF FLASHBACK)

The rain kept pouring down to the ground never draining it's power as it still showing its unstoppable amount.  
Shizuka sighed once more before she slipped to another memory.  
(FLASHBACK)

"NOBITA, GET OUT OF MY CLASS. NOW!" Sensei's scream can be heard in the entire school and Nobita who having a great nap falled face first on the ground only for getting up fast.  
"Y... yes, sir." He instead started reading a random page he thought this would be.  
"STOP IT NOBITA!" Sensei slammed his fist on the table make it cause an ear breaking sound.  
"Pathetic. I SAID TO GET OUT." Sensei's rage is on verge it seems.  
Nobita ran outside scared.  
Shizuka can see him crying. She's helpless for Nobita now. She saw his burning eyes staring at her in shame.  
For his punishment sensei ordered firmly that not go home until classroom sparkles.  
"Sir, was right I'm worthless. A total failure I guess." He cried.  
He didn't expect that Shizuka can hear him by the corridor she standing.  
(END OF FLASHBACK)  
"You are not worthless, Nobita but you are a person that nobody how much try, they would never overpower that kindness. You are the right person Nobita, always be for us. No matter how much you changed but I do have faith in you." She murmured wiping the remaining tears.

* * *

AN/: like it? What should have Nobita said during aiding that little puppy. Please guys, please give me some tips to improve my skills. I mean writing skills.

Next chapter on the way. Until next time, go infinity and beyond. Yeah those respectful quotes spoken by one and only the buzz lightyear. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3 time wreck

AN/: I KNOW SOME OF YOU WERE NOBITA FANS. SOON YOU'LL SEE HIM. I'M WRITING THIS FIRST STORY AND THINKING ABOUT WHY COULD WRITE A SECOND STORY. ENJOY, IF IT'S UNDERSTANDABLE. I'VE GOT A. WORST WRITING SKILL,TRUST ME.

* * *

_It's_ been a while since they've got future and still unable to visit TP headquarters. However they managed to comfort Shizuka and that's an hard task for each Doraemon and gang. All well so end well. Doraemon contacted TP but no use at all and he never gonna give up in this reasonable matter,that's for sure. Reasons, the only thing Nobita would ask first before an argument. They do have damn good reasons for the assemble for Nobita. All of his mission should be an excuse for himself or why would that guy being this late. He spawned last night in TP headquarters and Doraemon have an evidence for that. Attendant by the counter said agent23 was there last night and mission calls again.  
Agent23, an official alter ego of Nobita. An infamous time warrior who known for his extremeness and also brilliance. Sure he wasn't independent as a child who studies in fifth grade but now he's fast and experienced minded Elite agent who's respected in any dimensions. A failure kid turned to a great independent. What gonna make him come back quickly? Is he knows about his friends arrival? Lot many questions that still have no good answers. Gian tried being a nice guy and he did gave his all patience once but no more stock left. He sighed enraged.  
"Doraemon, this is it the verge you know that." He said demonically.  
They stared quickly back at the big guy.  
"What happened, Gian?" Cat robot shocked by his attitude.  
"We are gonna go where that idiot is, NOW!" Gian made everyone's spine shiver.  
"What the hell you talking about, about? I don't understand." Doraemon said.  
"Nobita, we're gonna follow him wherever he could be. I'm out of patience." Gian crossed his hands together.  
"Gian, we can't do that if we wanted to, neither of us." Doraemon snapped back.  
Others waited silent knowing it's not that good idea to interfere both Gian and Doraemon. It could be a disaster then.  
"Explain, why?" "I don't know the time he's in and no idea what the consequences would be." Doraemon said.  
"So collect the info by evening, Doraemon. We sick of waiting. No excuses or else..." Gian raised his hand threatening the cat robot who gulped hard.  
Gian was stronger than his childhood and Doraemon don't wanted a broken body as others joined Gian.  
"Gian had a good point there Doraemon, we don't have an entire life to wait and times limited. So, we has to be there soon." Suneo said.  
Doraemon still not in shock to give up.  
"He's on middle of his mission. What happens we all put danger in our own head. Nobita would be mad." Why Doraemon cannot convince the gang? "Danger? Seriously? You forgot our adventures? We fought like a team, a family and same here we gonna do." Gian said again. "No, I can't." Doraemon said harshly.  
"Please, Doraemon. For us, please you have to." Shizuka begged.  
"Shizuka, you too?" Doraemon shocked. He thought she knows what's great and now it isn't happening. He never thought they ask a favor like this. Not favor, more like a stubbornness. "We promise to you. We not cause any trouble, please Doraemon." She pointed.  
"Fine. Just remember one thing. Don't do anything make Nobita mad. Don't do anything without my permission. Okay." Doraemon saw them nod and took out a computer like device. Ten minutes of analyzing he finally got the red dot points shows that it's Nobita.  
"Got it, he's in the past. But, last time asking you guys, are you really wanna do this?" He asked.  
Before they could react the door slid open exposing two figures. One was a man and the other is a girl like Shizuka. The male figure stopped as he's aware about the visitors.  
They saw him as well.  
"NOBITA?" They called loudly not including Doraemon and other two women.  
"Where?" The figure looked around.  
They felt awkward. Is he teasing?  
"Guys, that's sewashi." Doraemon laughed.  
"I thought grandpa is back home." Sewashi sighed.  
"Sorry man, you and Nobita looks same. We are sorry." Suneo said.  
Sure he looks like Nobita but they have not sure how he looks like now. Is he looks like Sewashi or he looks different? Who knows? "It's fine, oh by the way she's Sakura Wang. My wife." He introduced the Blondie. She waved at them happily and she don't even know who are they. But waving is a pretty good option for now.  
"Guests, I love guests. Tell about you guys. No, let me guess, your from... yeah I give up. What's your names. Tell me, tell me..." She cut off as sewashi covered her big bad mouth.  
But still she moaning in his hands.  
They sweatdropped. "Sorry guys, she is kinda talkin person." Sewashi said.  
"Super talking person." Doraemon added.  
They smiled and introduced themselves Infront of a interested blonde girl.  
"Wow, you all Mr. Nobita's friend from 20th century and now I meeting you? You there Sewashi, never told me that Mr. Nobita has good friends. Explanation, now" Sakura threatened Sewashi to speak but he grabbed his little wife from behind.  
"Calm down okay, I forgot about that okay." Sewashi defended.  
Sakura a little bit smaller than other three girls and she's so cute too. The gang never saw a person like this before but she causing a loud laughter. "Doraemon, that's not the main topic. What about to go for him? Don't say you forgot." Gian said harshly.  
"Hey man with huge muscles called yourself as Gian, nobody messes with my blue pie but me. That'll cause a broken tooth, believe me." Sakura yelled. Gian suddenly stopped shocked by the event. Sewashi covered that big mouth of hers again.  
"So, what you mean by that?" Doraemon asked, sure he forgot what's the topic and Gian smacked his own forehead frustrated.  
"Hello, topic, Nobita, remember? Blue pie?" It's embarrassing to hear it public and only Sakura ever called him by this nickname.  
"What's wrong, Doraemon?" Sewashi questioned.  
This time Shizuka decided to speak.  
"Doraemon gonna host us to the time Nobita is in. We ask him so." She stopped.  
Sewashi looking more shocked now. "No, that's not an option. It's riskier because of the biggest consequences would be happen. You can't directly go for the location. If they spot you, I don't know what would happen. Maybe the worse things in your life." Sewashi said still covered his wife's mouth.  
"We'll try. Please now, don't say no. Please guys, for one last time." Suneo pleaded. Doraemon and Sewashi sighed in defeat. They have no idea what happens if Nobita gets mad at a sudden interference. Totally a nightmare it would be. Nobita isn't that whiny little boy but sure he's now a full of demonic. "Fine, just last t..." Doraemon cut off by they yelled back. "Don't do anything foolish." They added.  
Without a second thought they rushed to the time tunnel that Doraemon just opened a second ago and they seated themselves on the fluffy leather seat. This time machine bigger and cooler than that magic carpet like Mach. It looks like a jet plane or something, but cool.  
They leaved Habio and Lilly with old couples and ready for departure. Doraemon sighed again.  
"Ready,?" He asked. Shino and Teena joined the team too curious to find out who and how is Nobita.  
"Since last week." Suneo teased and others nodded.

Every moment of time travelling comfortable than a roller coaster ride.  
Colourful and different types of clock spinning around the rainbow hue tunnel and they passed almost thousands of clocks now.  
"Why is this taking too long?"Shizuka asked worried.  
Then a humongous rumble dismantled the control as the machine started to fall down to a random time.  
"DORAEMON, WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Gian asked loudly.  
Before Doraemon answer it a white light came to blur their vision.

* * *

AN/; LATE UPLOAD, KINDLY AND DEEPLY ASKING SORRY. NEXT CHAPTER BASED ON FEW NEW CHARACTERS. NO MORE WORDS, SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.


	4. Chapter 4: time wreck part 2

AN/: DON'T WORRY, THIS STORY NOT A SHORT ONE SO, I WILL POST NEW CHARACTERS FAST AS POSSIBLE. BYE GUYS.

Chapter 4: Time wreck part 2

* * *

Shizuka sat quietly in class while her respected Sensei taking a math equation period and the first period of the new day. Somehow she tilted to face the opposite seat, Nobita still isn't make it to school. Soon enough a loud thud of door interrupted sensei's lecture. Getting a better view of the source of the sound and followed by loud laughter all other kids making. The source end up in an red embarrassed Nobita Nobi who's panting heavily.  
Sensei's voice soon after followed.  
"NOBITA. WHAT'S ALL THIS ABOUT, YOU CARELESS CHILD? NOBITA OUTSIDE, NOW." Nobita darted out standing against a corner of the corridor, sobbing slightly embarrassed.  
Shizuka saw all things, including he saw she giggling at him. Inside of his eyes she saw nothing but pain. Those all a heartbreaking memory that she, Shizuka Minamoto remember.  
Slowly Shizuka saw darkness and woke up struggling only to saw Dekisuki's worried face. Saw her eyes slid open Dekisuki gave a warm yet a comforting smile. The surroundings not familiar. But knew it's an island or a beach, cause current flowing soundly. "Glad, you're up. Almost start to worry." Dekisuki kissed lovingly to be she accepted. "I'm not gonna leave you that easily, dear." She giggled.  
"That's what I really needed." Dekisuki countered. Shizuka saw her friends doing great but not looks so happy. Somethings really up, what makes someone who all excited to the trip makes so dizzy? "Guys, so is any bad news I'm unaware of? Really, you guys looking uncomfortable." She asked knowing some fishy is probably happened. "Yes, Shizuka. Bad, hmm..or rather say really bad thing accrued. The previous shockwave formed through the time tunnel completely knocked the systems off. Maybe power over capacitated to make systems overflow or something. One more bad news yet to be said." Doraemon said.  
"What's that?" She asked.  
"My pocket currently won't work anymore, that's why. It's not gonna make easy because the past we're in. It's prehistorical world now." Doraemon bowed his head ashamed of being so easy to let him convince to go to Nobita. Now end up in state it's shouldn't be.  
Shizuka got eyes widened. This cannot be a perfect doom for each of them. Or why would god just let them in this place. (Yes, whenever I reminds of God is when I accidentally got up in some kind problems. That's a normal human beings daily basis should I say?) "No way it's supposed to be happen. We should have more faith in ourselves, do we?" She broke into sob. "I do repeated the question, Shizuka. But you make me to do it. But I never make something to put your lives in danger again in my life again." Doraemon said. As those words Doraemon's gaze fell on something behind and instantly rushed forward where he looked at.  
It's an old man wearing a torn TP spandex uniform laying unconscious face first on wet sand. This person recognized for Doraemon. He got a hint as Gian flipped the old man to face them.  
"Mr. Kenji." He surprised others.  
"Is this man familiar to you?" Suneo stared at blue cat robot.  
"Of course. This man posted as Nobita's senior. A well known agent like Nobita." Doraemon saw the old man wake and hugged him.  
The old person truly shocked right now.  
Really Doraemon making an awkward feelings right now. Truly, what would a normal person wakes up up and instantly getting something unexpected? It feels weird, I know.  
Few minutes taken to finally comfortable with the matter. Introduction was fast and outstanding. Shizuka spoke up next.  
"Mr. Kenji, Sir. Doraemon said Nobita was your junior." She said.  
"Yes." "So you should know where is he, right? We really need to see him again." She sounds like begging now.  
"So, he probably outta nowhere now." They raised an eyebrow.  
"Really?" Gian asked unimpressed of the answer.  
"I mean he already up to his next mission again. I wonder how Mika still following his orders when there is no compromise at any case. He is kinda wise guy I ever met." The old man casually said.  
"Sir, who's Mika?" Suneo wondered.  
"Your friend's partner or better this way. She's my daughter. Mika Ayala Kenji." He said.  
But even so they could react a massive explosion echoed through them. The old man ran towards the sight so others followed, even Teena and Shino too.  
The clearing in middle of the island, bunch of black suited men, looks like they putting off the fire by previous explosion.  
"What do you think you're doing?" A girl with a black cat suit asked. She got blue eyes and pink dyed hair falling back of her about half of her back long. Black cat suit zipped almost center of her chest shoving her upper cleavage perfectly. And got matched black boots reaching over knees and matching fingerless gloves. "Ma'am systems are offline. Unable to functioning properly." One of the goons answered.  
"Wait how is it possible? It never happened before." The girl about to say another word and interrupted by the old man and Doraemon's gang. They ran out of bushes straight in middle of the goons accidentally. According to the current situation it's clear to know they are in middle of the trouble. The chief pink haired girl narrowed the already fury eyes. She gritted those white teeth to see the old man in lead.  
"You old man. I should have known." She hissed.  
"Surrender touka, or else." The old man ordered know revealed girl as touka. Old man's voice clearly a dangerous one.  
Before they could argue a tall and muscular man came Infront of touka, looking like he'll rip their head with that beastly glare.  
The man wore a black shirt sleeve folded and brown pants with black army boots. He got a belt with somany pouches and different kind of small equipments hanging on. His brown hair tied up into a short ponytail and brown bearded. His steely grey eyes staring at the gang.  
Doraemon and others stood in awe and Gian got Infront of them as well. The two giants looking each other, studying each other in process.  
You look both of them, you'll notice Gian is a bit smaller than him.  
But both of them got awesome builds.  
About to clash each other then more of the goons came out of a blue time portal completely overpowered old man and the others. One of the new coming goon whispered something in her ear. She then glanced at the smaller group and spoke. "You are in our custody now." She then nodded to others. It took not so much time and the smaller group imprisoned by the criminals( feeling weird huh? Don't worry you guys get used to it.)  
They seemed to have a large ship like time machine they traveling on and no idea where they taking them.  
It's a cylindrical glass cage Doraemon and others in. This is one of the worst things ever happened to our heroes. The old man looking pissed, really pissed that his veins on forehead really bulging.  
"Don't worry kids. The backup is near." Kenji said. "Oh really?" Came a strong voice by the entrance to the room. The source of the sound was a man, a bit shorter than Gian but the curvy builds of the man better than Gian's. He wore a black skin tight full sleeve top and matched balloon fit jeans. Two chains hanging on his belt. His boots were black as his jeans. One full sleeved glove in left and sleeveless one in right. Undercut hair and the top of the hair combed to the left side reaching his ear. Steely eyes and clean shaved facial. The girls have to admit, he's awesome.  
"So your backup really don't bother me,old man. Besides there's no plans to let you go that easily." The man said.  
Gian slammed one fist on the glass wall immediately thrown back across the room passed out.  
Kenji narrowed his eyes deadpanned.  
"You really have to sorry. It's dangerous to put up a energy barriers like that."  
"My ship, my rules. The ignorance cost a broken bone, and you really think I care about your little friends." The man said.  
"Who are you?" Shizuka asked getting his full attention.  
He laughed like a demon by looking back at her a evil glint in those steely eyes.  
"Me? I'm the conqueror of the time portal. Who ever crosses my path their doom declared. I'm the one and only, Galaxus Fang from 22th century." He introduced.  
Kenji laughed at the moment getting everyone confused.  
"You're telling yourself as the conqueror. The fact is agent23 conquered you, Fang." He grinned.  
The others got wide eyes.  
"Agent23? You mean Nobita? Our Nobita?" Shizuka asked.  
Kenji nodded still grinning.  
"That's first and last time he stopped me. The next encounter between us, your teammate gonna suffer in my hands." Fang yelled.  
Fang retreated to the other end of the hall disappearing from sight.  
Kenji sighed not looking well.  
"Wait a minute. Do really Nobita stopped his actions before?" Shizuka asked amazed.  
"Yeah, Nobita overpowered Fang's intelligence and barely managed to capture him. Unfortunately Fang end up in front of Nobita, committing a life taking battle. Nobita always got a plan B." Doraemon talked for Kenji.  
"Is Nobita that strong?" Suneo wondered.  
"He's an elite member, Suneo. Sure he's well trained. Fluent in combat skills, weaponry tactics. But he's still a junior." Doraemon said.  
"But he's more than a junior. I've still remember the day he's a rookie, a crying and shy kid who's too weak for the job. But he never lose his faith himself showing the brilliance to become a average ranked soldier. Now a perfect war machine." The old man proudly States his view.  
"Yeah one decade changes lifestyle like me who's a businessman's businessman." Suneo said making a small laughter.  
"Yeah what never changed is Gian's song." Shizuka teased.  
That joke made Gian to woke up and others laughed.  
An echo through the hall interrupted their moment met by touka coming towards her guests with the taller man in tow.  
"Hello there." Touka mockingly waved a hay. "I forgot to introduce my partner here." She pointed at the taller man who winked at her. "He's my powerhouse pal, Dave McKenzie. Truly, he's mad at your other friend." She said.  
"Who?" Gian asked.  
"Whoa, you really miss agent23? The beatings not enough you screaming his name again for get ass kicked?" Kenji smirked.  
"Oh, that's his nickname? He owes me a rematch. He's gonna get suffered by our hands." Dave cracked his knuckle while he said that a threatening smile plastered his face.  
"Well, we are in hurry. Catch up you losers soon. See ya." Touka totally joking around.  
They left as well leaving question marks on others not including Doraemon and Kenji.  
"Nobita really making some bad rivalry's, isn't he?" Doraemon said sighing in disappointment.  
"Hey Doraemon, I want a file full of Nobita's biography. Really, he seems not like we remembered him." Suneo said after a few moments of silence.  
"By the way. You saying about backup. So when it receives here?" Shizuka asked.  
"I think they're on the way. But sneak peeking inside this hideout won't that easy. You saw how much advanced all security systems are." Kenji explained a gloomy expression across his face.  
"Saw? I experienced how these systems really advanced." Gian spoke remembering the glass wall Infront of the group. "But we cannot rely on the backup. We need a plan before it's too late." Doraemon stated. Shino and Teena is still don't get it what's going on, so they just staring at others whenever they spoke.

* * *

AN/: LIKE IT. YEAH I KNOW, I'M AWESOME. HUH, JOKING. GUYS THANKS FOR READING. NEXT CHAPTER IS ON THE WAY. OKAY, BYE BYE THEN.


	5. Chapter 5: Tactics failure

AN/: HEY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT NOT MEANS THAT UPCOMING CHAPTERS WILL BE. SO ENJOY.

* * *

They all sitting on different places they comfortable with mad and disappointed look on each of their faces thinking about any successful escape plan. It's four and half days they removed to another cell, completely lessening their escape. Thankfully food well proper three times per a day. They refused to eat first two days, but fortune soon left no chance of denying the health source.  
This cell technically improved and clean. White wall on three sides with a large size glass door that slides up when it comes to entry or leaving. But Doraemon including others restricted to make that happen.  
Gian groaned frustrated breaking silence. "How long? How long you want us to stay here, waiting for your backup?" He truly is annoyed.  
Shino touched his muscular tensed shoulders quietly relaxing her husband.  
"I think, it's worse for to talk about it. You know walls have ears too." Dekisuki stated.  
"Yeah. We indeed follow that way, Gian. Soon enough we find a useful way out. Fang finds our planning, then it impossibly hard to get out of this place." Doraemon simply spoke decently lower voice only they could hear.  
Gian shut his argument away knowing Doraemon had a point.  
Teena leaned to Suneo's shoulder getting patted by his comforting hand.  
They really glad Habio and Lilly with Mr and Mrs Nobi, sure they would take care of the kids.  
Soon a tap on the glass wall attracted their attention to see Touka standing there.  
"Hello losers." She humiliated each of them by those two words. "Looking not so happy I guess. It's like a dog looking over the empty saucer Infront of it. How sad TP forgot about you pests" she teased getting wild glares by opposite side of glass wall.  
"Mind your sticky tongue there, girl. Don't regret you've saying, when you are trapped." Kenji threatened getting closer to face the small girl.  
"That's lame. You calls it a threatening?" She giggled.  
"Like you threatened us before? How cute." Gian smirked.  
They have to overcome odds to prove themselves strong rather than free. But the traps with security facilities quite infinite in the very moment. Not that it's endless but they don't know what should have happen if they tried to escape.  
"So simply give yourself to emotions. You calls that threatened? So, you proven wrong big guy. I've got best shot at that." She wiped all his smirk back to confusion.  
"What you're getting with?" Kenji raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh so curious to know you are trapped here forever." she happily giggled.  
"Care to explain? You know those make no sense words you saying." Suneo questioned.  
"Yeah TP won't make it here. You know my tricks don't you old man?" She happily stated.  
"No way. You hacked TP systems?" Doraemon asked wide eyes.  
"Bingo. It's actually impressive systems I ever hacked." Touka left others speechless. Suddenly all of blue lights in every edges of wall gone red alerted letting others look around. She is almost to bring up a new comment, Kenji laughed.  
"You foolish girl. You think, a small girl like you hack a most advanced and one of the greatest inventions of the entire earth. You just let them know the exact same location when you first started your hacking. For your information, they already hacked your hideout. There is no longer you are in control." Kenji's mischief tone send a chill to her spinal cord, stepping backwards dumbfounded.  
"How is that possible?" She asked to herself. Then Dave came to sight a mad look on his face. She just lowered her head in shame to let it happen and easily make their way over here.  
"Fang is mad, Touka. You should have done it more carefully. This is for underestimating their tech." He placed his right yet powerful hand on her shoulder. He's the only one who understands her, in the whole world.  
She sighed nervously, what would Fang do to her when they came across. She hacked many high tech computers before but, it's the first time she tried to hack TP failing miserably.  
"But we don't have to be upset. They would die here in the hand of ourselves. Fang won't be disappointed to figure out we stopped Those brats. You know there is only six of them." Those last words shocked every one in the room. "I must add that your hacking tactics temporarily unavailable their big ships. So we have a lot more than two days to crush those six twerps."  
Dave winked at the surprised girl.  
"Really?" She asked still nervous.  
"Of course." He answered.  
Kenji sighed in disbelief. How could they only send six members to fight this big group. It rather let them die.  
Dave stood Infront of the glass wall a sly grin on his face.  
"Your TP really pleased me old man. My rival is here for the rematch. Only to get tortured by me." He grinned.  
That makes Nobita and Mika is around too. Kenji lowered his head in think of they could die here.  
With that touka and Dave were gone.  
"So, Nobita is one of them?" Shizuka asked. Kenji nodded his head.

* * *

AN/: YEAH IT'S A INTRO FOR NOBITA. I SAW MANY MOVIES WITH A BADASS ENTRANCE OF HEROES. SO I TOOK IT.


	6. Chapter 6: escape

AN/: SO NEXT CHAPTER. I'M TRYING TO MAKE IT MORE LIKE A MOVIE, SO IT PROBABLY GONNA BE BIG.

* * *

A fully computerized big room with so many men analyzing something Infront of each of their monitors, slowly looking confused.  
Fang was in middle of the square room looking at all those workers around him.  
"Report." He commanded.  
"Sir, all six of them heading in different ways. No one is stick together. According to our readings, they not trying to attack us." One of the men reported. Fang narrowed his eyes. "Set up for attack in my mark. Ready six groups. I need them knock out and alive." He then exited the room came across by Touka.  
She nervously bowed her gaze, not knowing what he gonna do "Touka? What really bothering you, now?" She back him in eyes really confused. She thought Fang is going to beat the crap out of her, but surprisingly he not looks like the way she thought it would be.  
"I'm sorry, boss. I..I should be more than careful as ever. Didn't mean to what really happened." She apologized. He sighed, tracing one of his hand over his face looking back at her after few seconds.  
"You know, reminding me, your failure is really annoying me. I'm not in a mood for talk. But because of you, my enemy is in a bad place to be. And that's why I'm not mad at you anymore. But if you ever do foolishness then my fist would talk to you." He smirked at the last sentence he said. She nodded dealing with the matter.  
"Good, now you should be keep an eye on our prisoners while I deal with those twerps." He then headed back to the room. She sighed really pleased by Fang spare her for now.  
But she can't let this happen again if she warned by Fang. His warnings an edge of the pit. Repeat the misdeeds, he pushes to that dark pit. She stomped to the cell, but those cheerfulness faded to find the cell empty. She ran towards control room Fang were. She bursted through the door getting everyone's attention.  
"Sir, they're escaped." She yelled.  
Fang narrowed his eyes.  
"Come here, Touka. Let me tell random excuses for a big mistake." He ordered. She stood there.  
"Sir, you misunderstood my words. They aren't there since I got there. I didn't do anything, I swear." She explained. Fang just sighed and not knowing where they went.  
"Activate trackers, I don't want them go away that easily." He commanded, others nodded. Fang glanced back at touka who's really looking nervous. Fang stomped for Infront of her surprisingly making the girl jump in shock.  
"So, why don't you go for Dave. You can go for them, Touka. There is no thing to worry about." He calmly ordered.  
'he's not gonna beat me?' she thought.  
"Yes, Sir." she nodded.  
Doraemon and all his friends running through the maze like woods extremely tired. Not matter how much tired they are, no time for rest. Gian running behind to ready for any circumstances and Kenji on lead.  
But unfortunately they came across a river falling on it and keeping there best struggle to overcome the against wave that not letting them cross it. Teena yelling same time she fell. She not good at swimming, probably.  
With assistance of Gian, she managed to be balanced.  
Ten eternity like minutes passed to finally get to opposite side, gasping for good measure of oxygen.  
Looking above the night sky they ran forward again, not be detected.  
FLASHBACK

"Your TP really pleased me old man. My rival is here for the rematch. Only to get tortured by me." He grinned.  
That makes Nobita and Mika is around too. Kenji lowered his head in think of they could die here.  
With that touka and Dave were gone.  
"So, Nobita is one of them?" Shizuka asked. Kenji nodded his head. Then he looked at Doraemon.  
"Wait a minute. Doraemon, is your pocket still with you?" Kenji asked.  
Doraemon nodded then nodded to Dekisuki. Dekisuki pull out a white material from his left jeans pocket.  
Doraemon took it in his hands and showing it to Kenji.  
He knew they Fang or gonna take by they see it in first place, so Dekisuki took care of it.  
"But, it's no longer be working." Doraemon gave it to the old man.  
Kenji figure out the problem then back to Doraemon.  
"It's fixable. It just deactivated. So we have to activate it." Kenji then tapped back of the pocket to form a trench like thing many square shaped things on it. Kenji pull out two squares twisting it until a blue light blinked inside. With that the small hole closed. "Yes, it worked. Give it a try." He handed the white pocket back to its owner who happily accepted.  
"Pass through hole." He called a devices name that resembles a big ring.  
Outside of the hideout a circle appeared revealing it's Doraemon and others.

END OF FLASHBACK'S

They cursed for being trapped in such a massive and yet maze like island and they looking forward to meet up Nobita and all agents. But really don't even have a particular information at where they are.  
Running like never before they all came to a stop. They reached to the shore. Gasping sounds unheard by a big wave crashes through rocks.  
Kenji barely saw something while they trapped by a ball like blue transparent container.  
"What the?" Gian yelled shocked.  
Within a moment two fingers walked out of the darkness, showing themselves as Touka and Dave.  
Touka smirked really appreciate to capture these guys again.  
"Well well, look who's back. You twerps are main reason for my current situation. But now I'm glad you're back to prison." She cheerfully explained feeling better than earlier.  
Dave looked side to side of their prisoners, a question mark clearly on his face.  
"Wait a minute, if my doubt is clear,One girl missing for sure." Dave said rubbing his beard.  
Soon enough to figure out that, Teena is definitely missing. Suneo freak out but in second thought, he could trust her. Maybe she meets up TP agent, so that's a golden chance to survive this hell.  
But Suneo don't think she would overpower these guys if they spotted the blonde girl.  
Teena is a peaceful minded person and too emotional either. Teena saw all this standing behind a tree in opposite side of their position, Sobbing like a little baby. 'I do have to find Nobita. But I don't ever saw him before. So how I find him.' she thought. She decided to run until came across a TP agent, then find Nobita. Teena running like a deer too seriously to get help. But no sign of any of help but only woods everywhere, making Teena to think she and this jungle only lives in here.  
But a sudden contact with a figure, she and that figure spin by the force in midair two feet up. Teena clutched her abdomen with both hands feeling pain. Soon they both got up. The figure was a girl, and it looks like she got brown hair. But not clear in the darkness. "Owch,.. what you think you're doing? My body hurts." That figure has a beautiful voice like her.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't thought I across you. I didn't mean it to." Teena defended. The figure took out a globe like small thing then it automatically made itself a light in midair, revealing both women. They looked each other like studying one and another.  
Teena saw a symbol on the figures right shoulder lettering 'TP' on it.  
"Hey, please tell me your a TP agent." Teena said.  
"Yeah, so?" The figure asked.  
"For gods sake, I finally meet up." Teena thanked to dear god for letting to be crash each other. At least, better than be alone in jungle. Therefore a backup won't hurt.  
"Oh oh, cut out. Tell me the reason you're hanging in middle of nowhere. Really, it's not for hiking. So dear, you do remember all way to home?" The figure said.  
"You don't get it. I'm one of Mr Kenji's team, I'm looking for Nobita. Please help me." Teena begged.  
"You mean my father? And why I trust you? It should be that, your Galaxus's spy. Trying to trap me. And why do you need Nobita?" The figure totally making Teena nervous. "Please trust me. They needs help." Teena begged. The figure interrupted by her wrist computer like device beeped. "Where the hell you are, Mika? Take positions now." A voice harshly came through it enough to hear by Teena.  
"Hey, I got some company." Mika yelled back.  
"Fang? OMEGA?" The voice asked.  
"No, it's a girl with my father. What should I do?" Mika stated.  
"Let me talk to her." Mika pointed her watch at Teena then the same voice came.  
"Hey, you saying exactly the fact? You really know Kenji?" The monotonic sound really harsher one.  
Really this person only with cold.  
"Yes I do. Please help me." She pleaded.  
"Stick with Mika. And don't do anything unless you get permission. Got it." The voice made her shiver.  
"Yes, but can I meet Nobita. I'm his friend's wife." She asked in the moment her surroundings all end up in silence. A few seconds later Mika laughed uncomfortably.  
"Shut up, Mika. And get on position." With that the call disconnected. Teena looked at Mika to see her still giggling.  
"Is there something funny I asked ago?" Teena nervously asked.  
"You want to meet Nobita?" Mika asked. Teena nodded. "You were talking to him a few seconds earlier." Wow, she knew she however manage to find Nobita, the thoughts came true. But next step to face him and no idea when It becomes.  
"Wait a minute, your Mr Kenji's daughter, isn't it?" Teena saw her nod.  
"He's the reason we managed for the latest escape stunt. It's unfortunate to them, trapped again. I do really want to help them." Teena emotionally said.  
"So, we really keep going. That stupid Nobita, really is strict guy." She said before start walking.  
"I thought, this Nobita really friendly. But not sounds like to be one." Teena confused.  
"He's creep. Don't mind." Mika waved to leave the subject.

* * *

AN/: YEAH, YOU GUESSED WHAT'S NOBITA'S ATTITUDE. THEN YOU ASK, WHAT IS 'OMEGA'. FOLLOWING CHAPTERS WILL ANSWER THAT. BYE.


	7. Chapter 7: meets the time warrior

AN/: SEVENTH CHAPTER. THE FIRST CHAPTER TO REVEAL NOBITA. HEY YOU THINK MORE IMPROVEMENTS NEEDED JUST LET ME KNOW. THANKS.

* * *

Kenji falled by a kick to the chest, groaning in agony. "How dare you to do such a pathetic act? Don't say those fools ask for it." Fang yelled frustrated. Kenji tried the full will to be on feet, but instantly knocked out in a spinning kick that successfully connected to his head passing out on the spot.  
Fang stared his other slaves, a demonic glint in each of his eyes. All beatings Kenji getting could easily could be saw through the glass wall. But hate themselves to be helpless. Soon two goons throwed Kenji back to cell then left, Fang in tow.  
Teena is in a camp or simply say a tent that easily seven peoples could rest in same time. It's not a classic but highly advanced tent made of thing that easily cloak it from view. The invisibility tent really useful like in a missions.  
Teena and Mika, both waiting for remaining agents arrival.  
"So, I didn't get your name." Mika playfully asked.  
"You can call me Teena. Teena honekawa." Teena introduced.  
"Hey, are you starving? I do. Want something?" Mika questioned in a whiny tone. The same moment the question ended, their stomach growled. "Sure." Teena said embarrassed.  
Mika happily get a rolled carpet then placed on ground unrolled. It's beautiful looking. "Hey, what's in your menu? Whatever your favorite is, just say it." Mika guided.  
" you saying that, my favorite dish?" "Yep." Teena thought for a moment.  
"Sushi. I like sushi." Teena jaw dropped to see the sushi magically forming on top of the carpet.  
The late dinner of an unpleasant day feels good. Mika and Teena ate whatever they loved. It already two in the morning to take other agents to retreat to the tent. Not all agents. Nobita still isn't back yet. "Hours. Worth it. Hours, where is he?" Mika yelled. "Hey, he's checking everything is okay." Another girl said. She wore same dress like Mika. Blue and white spandex, a mini skirt forming on waist, with white boots. A silver belt with a blue air cannon on left. Her hair is black and blue pupils. She's beautiful like Mika and Teena.  
The other three agents were men. They wearing the same as the women agents (no skirts added. Really, which men wears skirt.) Those three men and black haired women chatting one to another. Mika chatting with Teena.  
A few minutes later Nobita called to inform, they can rest. But didn't tell where is he. About six twenty two, Teena woke to see her new friends already up. They greeted good morning to Blondie girl. She greeted back.  
But still Nobita isn't there.  
"Didn't he come back?" Teena asked.  
"No." One of the man said. He got a short blue hair and black pupils. Clean shaved facial and a normal build body.  
"Hey, he's a workaholic. No matter the world ends, he still do all works alone." another man said. His hair short like other man. Black hair and black pupils. Trimmed facial only on his chin and other shaved. His muscles normal like other two men. Next man has a bit longer red hair falling to his forehead. Golden pupils and clean shaved facial.  
They introduced themselves last night. The black haired girl named as, Cassandra kazumi. Blue haired man is, Kenny Han. The black haired man is, Hiroumu Hiroshi. Finally the redhead is, Nick Hiro.  
"Yeah, workaholic harsh combo." Cassandra said. Then a figure entered in the tent. He got undercut hair and spiky hair. Red eyes and wearing a black mask covered only his jaw to nose. His dress is black. Black skin tight shirt that unbuttoned to reveal center of his muscular chest and folded sleeves, Black pouched belt with army styled black boots and pants. Matching fingerless gloves on both hands. His muscles a bit more curved.  
He looks exhausted and sleepy but trying his best to hide it. He walked to other side of the tent to open a crate then pull a small remote like device that have a one and only switch in middle.  
Others looking what's he doing.  
"So, you done your work?" Mika mockingly asked. His red eyes turned to the gang then to Teena, who felt nervous. It's like a monster looking at her.  
He sighed then put back the device. He sat near to Nick, then removed his mask shoving his black beard. Teena guessed who's the person was and waited long time to see him. He's not looks like Suneo and others explained. "Hey man, you looks like a ghost now. Take a nap then you'll back to normal." Nick concerned.  
"How he looks normal or not, the matter is same. No difference how he looks before and after a nap." Mika teased. He just sat there like not listening. His condition were terrible but he don't take advices.  
"Mr. Nobita?" Teena called getting everyone's attention.  
"Hey, there's no need to add 'Mr' to call a jerk." Mika said. Teena not sure if she rude to not add 'Mr'.  
"I'm Suneo honekawa's wife. They really excited to see you." Teena cheerfully but a bit nervously said.  
No answer by his side then others looked to see him already slept.  
"Yeah, this I wanted." Mika giggled.  
They can understand how it feels to be restless, so they didn't make much noise to disturb him.  
Teena watched Mika covering Nobita with a blanket. She realized, Mika really cares about him.

Kenji woke up moaning in pain. His body totally aching by achieving Fang's brutal beatings. He shouldn't be weak but regardless, Fang's high fighting tactics insanely outstanding and Kenji won't survive the blow back in his head were holding back one. Agentle hand held him down when he tried to be back up."Sir, you better lay down. You have to rest more." Shizuka warmly said.

"Hey fool, it's only eight O clock. You barely took two hours to rest." Mika yelled to Nobita who getting ready for his patrolling over the island to took out all the goons of Fang that really close to their plan.  
"Yeah man, stay down." Nick touched Nobita's shoulder. Teena really don't get the reason why this guy never listen to anybody. Nobita lost in tracks when Teena stood Infront of the exit not letting him through. Others done the same. Yeah, they need their partner to fresh and good. So it's the one way to go with. Nobita sat down on his spot defeated by their care.  
"Yeah, sit there on corner. Your freedom is our hands tough fella." Mika make fun of her senior partner who look back in death glare.  
"Then your hands will be hanging on my pocket." He threatened back.  
Whatever he says that does without a second thought. So they sweatdropped by nervousness.  
"How cute. Your mad looking face really is cute." Mika then sat Infront of Nobita to face him. "What will you do tough guy? Tickle me?" Mika teasingly mocked. "What makes you shut up, Mika?" Nobita annoyed. "Simple, you take a good nap like baby, then I think to be more silenced.  
So little puppy boy, obey your mistress." Mika ordered. But Nobita's glare went straight to her eyes telling that he's losing his temper.  
"She's up to get ass kicked again." Cassandra commented.  
"Probably, she have a broken bone with the trash talk." Kenny pointed.  
"Sure." Hiroumu comments to be others agreeing.  
"So, you sleeping or not?" She playfully threatened.  
"Stop it, Mika." Nobita yelled irritated.  
"Stop whining, puppy boy." She winked at him. "I'm not repeat Mika. STOP IT." He yelled. But she giggled at him annoying him to a give an intense atmosphere. Nobita sighed frustrated. "Stand up Mika. Don't make me to do it for you." His voice colder than earlier. This time she obeyed. His glare is saying something unusual. "You can argue to them, let me do a favor. Shut your mouth up." He ordered. But she sat back down to surprise other fellows. "Come on, tough guy. Show me your best." She giggled. Nobita sighed and glanced away.  
"Hey, Mika. Let him rest." Cassandra scolded Mika's ear dragging her away.  
Teena decided to chat with Nobita then let him sleep. She got closer then sat before him getting his attention.  
"Hay, I'm Teena. Suneo honekawa's wife. Nice to meet you." She raised her right hand for shake his. He stared her hand and back to her face.  
"Who?" He sternly questioned.  
"Suneo's wife. Your childhood friend." She explained.  
"You know, the only friend I had is only me, girl. There's no other true friends exist. Live me alone." His voice is frightening. She doesn't have guts for further questions. So, she obeyed.  
"Hey, don't worry. He's not in a good mood today." Nick whispered to Teena. She nodded to be saying she understood.  
Nobita in one side and others in opposite side facing passed out Nobita. They respects him very much and not shows to his face. They aware of his all sacrifices and care to everyone he loves. "When is he act like normal?" Kenny murmured. "Hey, can I ask you guys a question? Please." Teena followed manners.  
"Of course." Cassandra replied.  
"Can you share the moments you guys first met him?" Teena slowly asked. "Mm.. Mika can explain. She's the first and only partner about three years accompanied by Nobita. So, Mika." Cassandra pointed to Mika who nodded.  
( YEARS AGO)

"You really messing with your career, agent. Why don't you pay attention to your deeds. You are temporarily suspended for five days. Think and observe your father's advice. You can go." The chief ordered. Mika huffed.  
"Yeah whatever." She lazily said then exited the room like nothing happened. Instead of worrying a happy smirked on her face.  
'yes, I finally get to go for a shopping. Thanks boss.' she thought. But before take a step forward a hand touched her shoulders.  
"Going somewhere?" She turn to see Kenji's frustrated face. He opened the door that she exited and dragged her back in. "Sir, can we come in?" Kenji asked permission.  
"Come in." Then chief eyed Mika.  
"Kenji, you should known that she's suspended." "No, sir. There is no use to send her back to home. She wants that." Kenji explained causing the girl to eyes widened. 'how he knew that?' she thought.  
"What you saying, Kenji?" "Can I add my opinion into this matter?" Kenji asked.  
"Of course, after all she's your daughter. Bring it on." "We should have pair her with agent23. I know that kid and he's perfect to make her a great agent. I'm saying she would be in under control. It's the only way now." Kenji revised his point that he thinking for a while.  
"Yeah he's strict. So, permission granted." Mika's eyes widened to hear her boss easily agree to a stupid idea. "Nah, I'm cool in house, bye." She stopped by a smack on top of her head. "Don't you dare, young lady." Kenji smirked. Mika stood dumbfounded.  
Kenji tapped on a door that says 'R 12' on it. It slid open to a man around twenty years came. He's Nobita Nobi, twenty one years old agent. (The difference now that he's clean shaved and not red but blue eye contacts. His black hair longer to be reached at his ears and it's messy)  
"Hey, kid. Please let me introduce my daughter, Mika and now your junior partner. I've got the order as well." Kenji showed a glass tab and the matter shows that their chief officer had sighed in to make her legal partner. Nobita blankly stared at the tab then stood aside to let them in. The room divided in two. It's sometimes get useful, so they prepared two rooms in one.  
Kenji left her Nobita's place. Mika observing all new sight an awkward feelings on her mind. She then looked at the boy to see he's working on his computer. The computer only has glass key board and a hologram monitor. She got closer to see what's he doing. "So, what's up?" She asked to start a conversation. No answer. "Dude? You suppose to be say something." Still no answer. "Hey, punk head? Come on, spit those words. At least say a word." She narrowed her eyes. He's deaf or his speaker destroyed. Mika smirked then layed on his bed then face him. Both legs up and hands supporting her head up.  
"Punk, brat, deaf, twerp, perv, goon, crackhead, stu.." she shut her mouth when Nobita looks at her. His glare is quite dangerous looking, but she awkwardly waved a hay.  
"Hay, man. You looks not listening to my entire yelling." she cheerfully giggled. "No noise aloud, here. You better go to your room." He dangerously spoke.

* * *

AN/: IS IT GOOD OR I MESSED UP? THERE'S NOTHING MORE TO SAY. BYE.


	8. Chapter 8: unrecognizable

AN/: WELCOME BACK TO REDMOON DJA'S WORLD. NEW CHAPTER IS HERE. ENJOY.

WARNING: MAYBE NOBITA FANS DISAGREE WITH FEW SCENES AND KINDLY ASKING SORRY FOR MY MISTAKE. BUT IF IT'S GOOD, THANKS FOR READING.

* * *

Full story behind all these three years much to an interesting facts others not know before. But disappointed reality that Mika do not have a single knowledge about his early life. But guessing it definitely same to present. There is so awesome memories Mika shared in short time, like their missions. Missions were a lucky but also a great chance to spend time together days or weeks. Glorious memories reigning still as shinier and fresh.  
"So, you just enjoy teasing him?" Teena confusingly demanded.  
"Not that I really mean it. But it's refreshing me though." Mika giggled.  
"You call ass kicked refreshing? We call it fate. How on earth you still walking? Come on, seriously he beaten you an umpteenth times." Cassandra giggled mirroring Mika's expression.  
"Don't forget he's still napping. My request is to shut your holy month or beaten by him." Kenny shushed all three girls.  
A yawn heard nearby them spotted as Nobita who currently awake during all these unbearable noises.  
"Well, you have successfully reached to eight hours of rest. Better say good afternoon my senior ass partner." Mika saluted.  
Nobita ignored all her bullying since he used to it. "What's the time?" He sleepy asked.  
"Your time bad these days. For further my partner's brain it's four fift. Curl up there tough puppy boy. Disobedience to your mistress is unforgivable, my dear." Mika joked.  
"You never learn the lesson, Mika. You better revise start to end, cause you'll really gonna ass kicked." He clenched his mighty fist while spoke those cold words.  
"Same dialogue. You pay me I teach you how to talk like a pro. It's costly that much." She winked. Nobita slowly on his feet then placed his mask on. It matches to the black attire and an awesome look mixture whenever he wore it. "Hide your embarrassment, crackhead." She teased. He exited the cloaking tent to free jungle.  
"So, where is he heading to?" Teena asked.  
"Only he's capable for the answer. You know, he goes where he wants whatever happened." Nick shrugged his shoulders to an 'i don't know' position. But unexpectedly Nobita came in fully soaked.  
"Is it raining outside?" Kenny confused.  
Nobita nodded then back to his usual seat himself removing the black piece away from his face.  
"That's what you get to not obeying your mistress. It should end up in I'm boss you're servant." Mika giggled. Nobita pressed a switch on his belt fully dry his clothing. Future known for the better improved high tech gadgets all around the world that useful in all kinds of things. "So, at least let your plans reveal to us next time, okay. You can trust our cooperation and volunteering to this mission. So, I'm saying you don't have to hide anything." Cassandra made sure she's not rude.  
"You won't be here when I distrust you in first place. That's a big difference you all and me. I trust you and you never trust my decisions." Nobita countered.  
"Easy man, you trust us and we're same so fall the subject, okay." Nick calmly raised both hands to relax Nobita.  
"I wasn't who put up this. Better you all never come up with same again." Nobita pointed his fingers in a killer instinct. Their spine send a jolt back to their brain telling it would turn around to continue an mean less conversation. Mika never saw that fury in those red eyes before in three years of their partnership. No idea how Nobita will react when it's out handed. "Sorry friend Nobita. We apologize for our errors." Kenny apologized.  
"We're not friends here, okay. I'm just an agent set up with you all, so don't add me as your friend. I love to be free that's all. After accomplishment of this mission you and I are strangers. There's no friends I have since a kid so no longer be." With that Nobita stared away.  
"What you talking about? We already are friends, Nobita. Don't see us as complete strangers." Cassandra emotionally begged.  
"Don't dare to compare us with strangers you creep. How dare you spit those ugly words?" Mika yelled.  
Teena speechlessly watched his behavior.  
"Not comparing with strangers but you are. It's been a while since I'm nothing to this merciless selfish world. Neither a person neither a friend." Nobita yelled back. His eyes only with rage. Others heartbroken by his words. Cassandra really not appreciate to start this talk. They heard that he sacrifices for the dears he have but proven wrong now. Proven wrong by knowing there's no one in his heart that were already blank. "You are not right. What about your childhood friends? Suneo, Gian, Shizuka and Dekisuki, what about them?" Teena nervously reminded all those names.  
"They treat me like a punching bag, nothing more than that. They treat me as a street dog. I really loved them once twice thrice or I say trillion times more but they done to me is opposite of all. I hate this world." Nobita put back his mask then angrily stomped out to the rainy forest and walked away.  
"Let that twerp go. Who needs his filthy ass here." Mika Sobbed. "Hey, come on don't be ridiculous. He needs some space to get adjusted. He'll fine after then and we have to ready for tomorrow's mission." Kenny reminded.  
"Yeah, at least his duty to command us. Besides, he never absents a mission and his job is to lead to the goal. He'll be here soon enough." Nick predicted.  
"Hey, guys. I didn't mean it to be end like this. I'm sorry." Cassandra apologized.  
"Not your fault there. He's a dick that's why. A loser I've ever seen in my entire life." Mika slowly said.  
"You really caring him, isn't it?" Nick joked. Mika blushed at that comment.  
Hours passed, there's no sign of his arrival. The rainy midnight is freezing and luckily they stored an heater ventilation on top of the tent really warming insides of it.  
They worried at one matter that Nobita still outside. The tent is freezing then what's going on with his side? Is he freezing to death or he's safe? They waited for long time, still he isn't here. "Oh man. How long that guy to take notice it's so damn cold?" Kenny whined.  
"Like eternity I guess." Nick supported.  
Few more minutes passed. At last he's here. But not soaked. His glare leaded to the crate on opposite side then marched to the white box. But stopped by Mika who's blocking his path.  
"I need answers, twerp. Where the damn hell you've been all these hours, huh? You think your allowed to do anything in the world, huh? Open your mouth, you freak." She grabbed his color and gritted those small tooths of her in annoyance. Others shocked by Mika's doings. Nobita stood still with blank expression. "Get off me, NOW." He ordered.  
Kenny and Nick willingly dragged Mika off Nobita then instantly Mika started to cry. The first time others saw her crying. Normally she's a big teasing person to feel others weird now to see her crying. That means she really loves him but he doesn't.  
Nobita emotionlessly stood watching her sob. "Get ready, now. Time's limited. The right time to access the plan." Nobita ordered. His teammates nodded.  
"I never leave you alone, asshole. Wherever you go I'll be there you like it or not. Mark my words." Mika yelled.  
"One hour. That's the only time we got to get there, so be fast. And pack all supplies, send them back to TP." He ordered.  
Fang narrowed his steely grey eyes, observing all cam recordings through the big screens on the wall.  
"Touka, report." Fang ordered.  
"Sir, no escape attempt. Four dimensional pocket safely in our custody." Touka replied.  
"Good." "Sir, we are back in connection. They heading forward to our hideout." One of the goons loudly let know.  
"Somethings not right. TP agents never do foolishness." Fang thought.  
"Sir, one of them heading to a different path." Another goon said.  
It's really confusing. First of all rushing forward then an another way, fishy is still has to come.  
'what they up to?' Fang snapped out to hear red alert. Soon their computers automatically restarted with a TP logo on it. "What's happening?" Fang yelled.  
"Sir, the resource is unidentified. But whatever do this is probably TP." A goon answered.  
"Is that means, we..." Touka cut off by the goon.  
"We're trapped. All our systems hacked via TP headquarters. All our gadgets on their command, sir." The goon reported.  
Soon a portal formed to the entrance of the control room then lot many TP agents marched out taking their full lead on OMEGA.  
(Back to Doraemon and friends)

All of them uncomfortably sitting across the cell completely pissed. Then a portal appeared in middle of the hall Infront of the cell. A man with a black goggles came out. He wore a white jacket with blue undershirt with matching pants and white boots. He has brown hair and mustache and a captain white hat.  
It took a few seconds to the glass wall slid up exposing Doraemon and others to freedom. All their stunned face a bit of laughter to the mustache man. Kenji walked towards his boss then bowed.  
"You all safe now and mission accomplished. Thanks to our six agents who successfully completed their tasks." Boss said.  
"I'm willing to know what really happened?" Kenji confusedly questioned.  
"They reached six corners of this hideout expertly set six power cores of a special field on each sides of it. It permanently neutralized OMEGA systems allowing us hack it in pin drop silence and faster than it meant to be. Fang and OMEGA lose their concentration to their security fields to capture our six members. We let them know that our agents were here so this plan work out." Boss explained.  
"I thought OMEGA is the only thing that hacks through anything in their way. But you prove it wrong sir. Bye the way, who accessed this barrier. You know it's not easy to activate by a different timeline." Kenji questioned.  
"The trigger to this field is on our agent's hands. You know agent23. He's also a messenger to inform every inch of OMEGA, that's why we managed to distract Galaxus." Boss said.  
"Sir, thanks for rescue. We appreciate your help. But my wife is missing. Can you please find her for me?" Suneo begged.  
"The blonde girl?" He asked. Suneo nodded an yes.  
"Oh she's already with our agent's since the first day you recaptured. Don't worry okay. Nobi informed about her too." Suneo sighed in relief to know her safe. They entered the portal and reappeared in outside. Fang and OMEGA goons already in a time ship hands and legs tied.  
Suneo darted forward to see Teena, hugged her in bone crushing pressure. She gave it back.  
The ship contains all criminals gone to TP, leaving five agents, boss and Doraemon and gang. But one missing Nobita, who should be back in around this time but no sign of him anywhere around them.  
Mika and Cassandra made Shizuka Shino and Teena their friends in matter of seconds.  
All the men chatting each other. They really forgot about Nobita then Dorami came to the site. She's happy to see each other again.  
"So, you really lost your mind, isn't it, big brother?" Dorami punched Doraemon playfully on shoulder.  
"Haha,. I'm sorry. They really curious to see..." It hit Doraemon.  
"Wait, where's Nobita? He was with you, right?" Doraemon questions.  
Others looked everywhere to notice it.  
"Oh, look there he is." Mika pointed to the small clearing to see he's walking out of it.  
The figure is really surprised his childhood friends and Shino. That muscular badass looking man once a clumsy sleepy kid? That's unexpected.  
Nobita still wore his mask to give an awesome texture to his new personality. His uniform completely different from others. His black outfit kinda amazingly attractive.  
Shizuka and her friends stunned to see him. His glassless red eyes staring like an animal.  
"That's Nobita, really?" Gian wondered.  
"Of course that's him, Gian." Doraemon slowly spoke.  
Gian Shizuka Dekisuki and Suneo tearfully smiled to see their friend but he looks have no emotions in those red orbs. Much to their surprise, Nobita walk pass them without a word then headed to the remaining one TP time machine.  
Before he make it to time machine, Mika blocked his way. "Come on, at least say hay to them. Nobita first and probably last time I pleading you to don't see us as nobody on your life. They needs you, man. I need you, everybody does. You're the one who not seeing it." Mika hugged after on the same spot. But still no emotions inside him. He just shook her off then walked back to time machine.  
Gian rushed to Nobita's side tilting him over to face Gian's eyes. Gian angrily stared at those emotionless red eyes before speaking.  
"Nobita, it's me Gian. Don't say you forgot us. If you do that I'll break you in a half, you little brat." Gian compared Nobita with his own size. Nobita smaller than Gian but Nobita's body is curved like someone detailed it nicely. Gian's black eyes contacting Nobita's red eyes. No blink but deepening their glare. Shizuka never saw Nobita stand against Gian before but only with Doraemon's gadgets. This version of Nobita looks like an opposite of the ten years old one.  
Nobita stood still like no fear in his heart to make Gian amaze.  
Shizuka suddenly got middle of the duo relaxing them.  
"Gian we're not here to fight, remember?" She said. Big amount of effort needed to be make distance between the two men. Shizuka glanced at Nobita to eye to eye. She blinked as she figure that he's emotionless now.  
"Nobita, you not happy to see us? We're feeling normal to be see you again." She smiled. Nobita removed the black piece off his face showing the beardy face.  
One last look at all of them, Nobita walked inside to the time machine disappearing from sight.  
( 3 HOURS LATER ON TP HEADQUARTERS)  
"Hey, Nobita. Come on man talk to us. Don't be silly." Suneo said to a beard Nobita who currently drinking his coffee in the canteen of the TP. So many agents comes here to refresh themselves. Nobita lonely sat on a left corner table. Suneo sit across the table facing his friend. There's much to share, so much things happen between these fourteen years. But it's seems an impossible task to talk to Nobita who's a serious manner facing at random supplies around the cabin. "It's been awhile we meet. How you doing, man?" Suneo happily asked.  
"Great." Came Nobita's harsh voice.  
"Finally, you spoke. Thank goodness. You know we really miss you, Nobita. The first time you've gone to future, we felt that one of the important pieces of our hearts separated. You were the family that held us closer and closer." Suneo smiled. Nobita showing no emotions at all.  
"Yeah, your right. A family punchingbag really important to mess with, isn't it?" Nobita harshly asked.  
"What?" "What I done for you all isn't matter anymore but the question is, what you done to my childhood? Bullied each damn day scolded by Sensei and everybody used me like I'm a slave. I really die hard practiced trained spoiled my bonds to my dears to succeed in this business. Finally the time showed the real, Nobita. I sacrifices myself to be a time warrior that known to the multiple dimensions. Only to show those who think Nobita Nobi is worthless at everything. To show that I'm the great. You know I never missed anyone else because there is nobody there for me." Nobita raised the harsh voice catching a lot many attentions.  
"There is, Nobita. We always there to be with you forever. Please, we need you." Suneo defended.  
Nobita stood up with a dark fierce glare then walked away. All agents glanced at the exiting agent then back to Suneo. Nobita walked past by corridors and agents then saw all of his friends was there. Even the five agents. Only figures is missing is two cat robots, Kenji and Suneo. They all in the guest room chatting about something.  
Suneo made all his way to Nobita's side then smiled at him. Nobita gritted his teeth then walk pass the guest room to another corridor. All of them saw he's going out.  
"Wait Nobita. Please, join us." Shizuka pleaded.  
"Waste of time." Nobita said before exiting the room.  
His behavior is not like when he's only ten years and he's unrecognizably changed. Those moments of all joy or not, they shared with each other. All those adventures still in bottom of their memories that easy to remind again. A boy who want to be the captain of the ship while they are in Caribbean Sea. A boy who understands others pain. The one always there for them whatever happens. A friend, a brother , and everything for them is now a person that doesn't know about feelings. He so much endured to be this, an agent. An agent, only sees about the missions that coming next. Suneo desperately described all things Nobita said. Relating Nobita as a punchingbag really mean it. They never saw Nobita's true love for them.  
Nobita cannot be a serious badass guy, they cannot watch him like that. It's okay how he looks but his attitude uncompromising.  
"What's his problem? Why the hell he's acting like a stranger?" Mika huffed.  
"The Nobita we knew is not like this, he's a kid that easily gains everyone's trust." Dekisuki demanded. Others nodded.  
"I can't believe he doing this to us. Nobita never let us down, you know that." Shizuka said.  
(At the main jail of TP government)  
Fang staring above the white ceiling of his cell grinning mouth wide. "The real fun begins now, Nobi Nobita. You such a fool to be believe you captured me that easily." The cold laughter echoed through all the building. The upcoming disaster cause everything to shatter like a glass. Galaxus Fang, the one of the most dangerous bandits and brilliant mastermind ever lived.  
"Thanks to help me accomplish my plans effortlessly. You bring me the exact place I wanted to be." Fang thought.

* * *

AN/: LIKE IT? NEXT CHAPTER ON THE WAY. BYE.


	9. Chapter 9 saying bye

Hello Red here. A new chapter, hope you like it.

* * *

Ten in morning the future is cloudy and darker. Airborne vehicles fleeing to random locations while other civilizations stayed inside houses. In long distance a big building is there and it's the one and only church. The church cemetery, bunch of people circling the one spot in middle. The brown coffin slowly lowered to the crater by Four men. Moment is silent but slowly the atmosphere changed silence to Sobbed sounds and praying for the person who passed away. Doraemon and his friends were there, crying as others. Before they bury the Cascade, everyone gathered around, took an handful of sand pouring over the Cascade. Nobita done the same, looking to the sky a hint of pain in those red orbs.  
He cannot be weak again, never until the soul he had broken. Rain falled, starting in few drops to gaining it's power. Soon enough to be the burial place, slowly all people gathered, leave the place to only one person stood facing the tombstone.  
It's Nobita. Nobody saw the tears mixing with the raindrops.  
Nobita Nobi, never been a heartless. The hidden soul inside him really like to cry now. But no, he can't.  
'remember one thing, Nobita. They needs you. Bury the dark, claim your soul yourself as that Nobita everyone knows. One more thing, make sure they never realize the fact your the one they after.' one of the many sounds inside his mind said.  
"That masked demon still be me, but from now on the my dark side will be in history. Nobita Nobi is still Nobita Nobi, past present and future. Then now and ever will be." He thought.  
A calming palm touched his shoulder. He turned to see all his friends behind him and the one that placed a hand is the one person always been alongside about three years, Mika Ayala Kenji. Mika hugged the one person she fell for. Nobita stood there watching they cry, only for him. 'time has come, Nobita. Undo your past be the man they wanted. Destiny cannot be guaranteed what would the future will. But whatever it is, be ready for it and change your miscalculations.' "Yes, but how do I do that? I don't even know to act like before." Nobita answered the voice inside.  
'Then don't act like one, live like one.' the voice replied.  
(FEW WEEKS BACK AT 20 CENTURY IN THE TIMELINE OF SHIZUKA AND FRIENDS)  
"Hey, man. Good luck to your journey, okay. Next time would be the best time you ever get. Bye man." Gian hugged Suneo.  
"Come on guys, it's for a month. A month won't be that long okay." Suneo said. A good farewell is enough to bring emotional part to everyone's heart. "Hey, take care of my wife, especially my little fairy." Suneo requested.  
"They'll be fine with us." Gian said.  
"Don't worry about them suneo. We're here so why fear." Dekisuki said.  
Suneo left his two friends then left the airline he's booked for. Both Dekisuki and Gian stared the plane that their friend is. It's flew away disappearing into the white cloud.  
"He's a busy one. What's the big deal in America to be Suneo leaving all month?" Gian asked.  
"Come on, he's a busy business freak, right. So, what's the plan?" Dekisuki happily questioned.  
"Hmm... yeah, it's better to be at bar. How about a beer?" Gian suggested.  
"Great idea. But remember last time you drank over, Shino beat the drink out of your tummy." Dekisuki said smiling.  
"How about I, Break your bones one by one here, instead?" Gian threatened.  
"Hey, it's a reminder, okay. No need for a broken bone here." Dekisuki defended.


End file.
